Akuma no Tenshi
by DrunkenFireFox
Summary: A legend, a prophecy, a race, an angel, a demon. Just what is this that's suddenly swallowing these lands whole but will save us at the same time? ---SasuNaru, Yaoi, M for later chapters---


Akuma no Tenshi

**DrunkenFireFox:**** Ohayo! And welcome to my first fic! I was sitting in my room, nibbling on my pocky when something threw a coin at my head, a dime to be precise, and I turned around to face the largest and fiercest army of rainbow plot dust bunnies that has ever been recorded. Of course, when they attacked me, I used my mad Fire Fox skillz to knock them back and won! With two or three bites! Oh noes! I have plot rabies! And thus, Akuma no Tenshi was born!**

**Note I:**** Now, I realize that most people have the terms that need translating at the bottom with numbers attached throughout the story, well… I'm different! I don't have the numbers throughout and I have the terms at the very beginning so while scrolling down you don't accidentally catch a part of the chapter that you haven't read! I don't have the numbers because that just ruins the way my story actually, physically looks, so I have no bold numbers!**

**Note II (something DrunkenFireFox can't shut-up about! A.k.a. spoiler for Akuma no Tenshi):****Okay, so something I must point out here is the fact that I made Sakura a bull demon! That is completely original and I bet no one has ever thought of that! It started out with her having horns and being a low-class demon, but as I had her character developed further, she seemed bullish, in so we have Haruno Sakura the bull demon.**

**Dedication:**** I dedicate this to **_Myst_** and **_Tomoko_**, may they spend many moons together with their daughter **_Flicker_** (whom I also dedicate this chapter to!)!!**

**Claimer:**** I own my OCs, and the plot line.**

**Warnings:**** Shounen-ai, cursing, mentions of smex, and tail-pulling-turning-on**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If I did, it would be rated X**

**00-o-00-o-00**

_**Akuma no Tenshi**_

_Chapter 1_

_When These Times Fall Down_

**00-o-00-o-00**

**00-o-00-o-00**

**Terms:**

**1)** Oji – old man  
**2)** Akuma – demon  
**3)** Tenshi – angel  
**4)** Seppuku – a formal way of committing suicide  
**5)** Hime – princess  
**6)** Otousan – father  
**7)** Teme – Bitch (girl) or Bastard (boy)  
**8)** Taisho – captain  
**9)** Gomen – sorry  
**10)** Kami-sama – a god in (a) certain Japanese culture(s)  
**11)** Itai – ouch

**00-o-00-o-00**

"Uchiha-san."

A man with black hair that spiked wildly in the back with bangs that framed his face, sharp, pure, onyx eyes, and black wolf ears that twitched as his name was called. "Hai," He turned around to see an old man with a white beard that skimmed the floor and white bear ears on his bald head. "Tomaru-sama."

Tomaru smiled with crooked teeth with a few missing. "Please come, I would like to speak to you." He spoke, leading the black wolf into a small room. "Have a seat."

"Hai."

Tomaru sighed and looked up to the wolf. "Sasuke-kun-"

"Tomaru-sama!" The black wolf cried as the elder called him so casually.

The white bear held up a hand to Sasuke's face. "Please, Sasuke-kun. I raised you and your brothers and sisters and I am near my end, just let me remember the old days when I saw each of you everyday, and you called me Oji-sama. I wish for those days sometimes."

Sasuke sighed and let his head hang before straightening it once again. "Tomaru-sama, what is it you called me here for?"

"Ah! I almost forgot." Tomaru spoke, grabbing the teapot that had been readied before they entered and pouring a glass for himself and one for the raven. "As I said before, I am nearing my end-"

"Then get Aburame-san to have a look at you! He'll help you live longer!" Sasuke cried once again.

Tomaru shook his head. "No. I don't want to be preserved by medicine if my bones still get weaker until I can't move. I know when I'm going, and I'm going soon. I wanted to ask you if you remember the tales about the Akuma no Tenshi."

Sasuke nodded his head, his ears folding back as he remembered the stories his Oji-sama used to tell him and his brothers and sisters as a child. "Before these peaceful times there was a time great bloodshed as two tribes fought for territory. The Red Demon Fox tribe and the Golden Angel Fox tribe; the Golden Angel Fox tribe's leader wasn't the one who had wished for the bloodshed and tried everyday to stop it all. The Red Demon Fox tribe's leader was jealous of the pure white wings the Golden Angel Fox tribe possessed and had started the war. But his daughter didn't wish for it at all and also tried to stop it. She healed those who were injured: enemies, allies, passer-bys, rouges, traitors, and innocent villagers.

"One day she had gone out to gather herbs when two members of the Golden Angel Fox tribe kidnapped her and brought her to their lord so he could use her as a bargaining chip. He was furious and cast them out of the army telling them he wouldn't use a person as such. He released the girl and she was grateful to him as she ran home. Over the next month, the two longed to see each other again and so she went out to pick herbs again, and there was the Golden Angel Fox's leader sitting on the same hill she'd been kidnapped from. She sat by him and he told her of how he wished to see the soil not darkened by blood, but brightened by laughter, flowers, and the end of the dark days.

"She agreed and the two soon began to meet up every week. Finally one week she returned to find she was with a child. When she heard, she ran away- knowing her father would kill everyone till someone fesses up to impregnating her. But no one would because everyone was afraid of him and she wouldn't let her lover do it otherwise he'd be killed for sure, so she ran. She went and told the Golden Angel Fox's leader, and he hid her for three years as the war raged on and soon they had four children. A boy, twin girls, and another boy who was a twin to the girls.

"But the Golden Angel Fox tribe fell, and when her father came bursting in through the front lines to spy her sitting beside the opponent with four children in their arms, he charged at him. She blocked the stab and nearly lost her life. The Golden Angel Fox tribe leader used this moment to send the four children elsewhere where no one could get to them. It was after that moment, he was killed.

"The woman lived though, and it was said she murdered her father before committing seppuku over her lover's grave." Sasuke recited the story. "But that's just a legend."

Tomaru finished his tea before getting up and looking at the moon that hung in the sky, only a sliver of it showing brightly. "If only it were so."

Sasuke joined the old man and looked at him quizzically as he let out a long sigh.

"Nee-sama was the kindest. She took me in when I was a injured, even after I had kidnapped her before. Did you know that the Golden Angel Fox tribe's angelic properties were not passed on to everyone? Out of all four children, only one gained the wings. The others were just Gold Demon Foxes and/or Red Demon Foxes. I am the only one who knows of where they are located. The winged one needs to take the throne in my place." He explained, leaning out to watch the village below.

Indeed such a peaceful village. Merchants sold their merchandise as women walked the streets with their children and/or lovers at their sides. Children without parents by their sides then ran and played with each other- even as a moon was showing in the sky- the village was ever-flourishing with radiance.

"Tomaru-sama-"

"I need you to find them. I will send a team with you, just please find them. And mainly find the Angel of Demons!" The old man pleaded with the wolf. "Please, Sasuke-kun, I not only as you as your leader, but as the man who raised you. Please find them and save this land from the terrible fate that will come upon us!" The white bear fell down as he cried out to Sasuke, and Sasuke made sure he didn't hit his head.

"Tomaru-sama… Tomaru-sama! Oji-sama! Oji! Oji!" Sasuke called for the old man, and when there was no response, his nerves were set on fire. "Someone help!"

**00-o-00-o-00**

**Akuma no Tenshi**

**00-o-00-o-00**

((One month later))

"Naruto!!"

A boy with bright blonde hair, blue gems of eyes that made the sky jealous, and black fox ears and two black fox tails eeped as a girl with shoulder length pink hair, sharpened horns from her forehead, and mint green eyes beat on him.

"Tsuki-niichan!" Naruto cried out, reaching for a girl with crimson red hair with a single golden streak that was longer than the red of her short, ragged hair, golden fox ears and tail that were tipped with red, and bright blue eyes that didn't compare to her brother's as she read a book.

She shook her head as her eyes stayed on the page.

"Dai-niichan!" This time he reached for a girl with long golden hair with red streaks scattered throughout it, golden fox ears and tail, and golden eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul as she meditated silently.

She shook her head without the rest of her body even moving.

"Kyuubi-niisan!" And for the last time it was an older boy with crimson red hair down to the center of his back, crimson eyes to match his hair, and matching crimson fox ears and tail.

He also shook his head as he wrote in scrolls.

Meanwhile, off to the side of the carnage and rejection a boy about as old as Kyuubi with shaggy black hair with one piece longer and tied into a braid at the side of his head and in front of his ear, stunning blue eyes, and white wolf ears and tail sat with a smaller brown haired girl in his lap. She had amber eyes and floppy, white rabbit ears as she giggled at Naruto's pain.

"See that Kyo-hime?"

"Hai, Kazuo-otousan."

Kazuo ruffled Kyo's hair and smiled. "That's the way you shouldn't act if you want to get the guy you like, m'kay?"

Kyo nodded and hopped down from her Otousan's lap. "Should I go get Usagi-niichan?" When Kazuo nodded, the white rabbit dashed off and inside the house. She returned quickly with a girl with bleach blonde hair in a pony-tail high on her head, ice blue eyes, a large cleavage, and black panther ears and tail. "Usagi-niichan." The child then wordlessly pointed to the pink haired girl and Naruto.

Usagi sighed and picked up the girl, setting her back in Kazuo's lap before walking over to the carnage.

"Oi, Sakura. Let him go."

The pink haired girl stopped her raid in time enough for Naruto to slip out and scramble to safety. "Now, you bull demon, what the hell happened this time?"

Sakura straightened up and ran her hand along the long protruding horns from her head. "He flung mud on my horns and I just washed them."

"Get over it."

Sakura's gaze turned to the panther with deep hate. "And why should he get off scot-free? Or are you saying that the ones who killed your family don't need to be punished as well?"

Usagi laid her hand on the hilt of her sword and pulled it out a bit. "Watch your tongue teme, or I'll cut it off."

"Is that so, panther trash. Not even worthy of dying along side your mother and father?"

There was no time as Usagi pulled out her sword and ran for Sakura, who bared her horns to Usagi. The two charged for each other again and again, each time the sword meeting the horns. When there was to be a fatal blow with Usagi letting Sakura run her horns into her internal organs to get a clear shot to decapitate her, the only sound that resounded through was the parry of swords.

When the dust that had suddenly gathered cleared, a big breasted woman with honey blonde hair tied loosely in two pony-tails at the nape of her neck, chestnut eyes, and golden mountain lion ears and tail held two swords perfectly to that there was only three inches between each blow that would have happened. "Stop this childish fighting right now. Sakura, control your anger young lady or you will never be wed. As for you Usagi, don't let things get to you so easily." She advised as Usagi sheathed her sword and Sakura felt her horns for any sort of knick that might have been put in them from the panther demon.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!"

The older woman, who will now be assumed Tsunade until further notice, looked towards the side of the house where a girl who looked like Usagi but with a lot less cleavage, duller blue eyes, and less shiny blonde hair. "What is it Ino?"

Ino stopped in front of the other blondes and rosette to catch her breath before continuing. "The samurai are in the city. They're saying they've been on a month long travel to get here and are requesting provisions. What should we do?"

"If they want our stuff they'll have to come and knock on the front door and take it forcefully!" Tsunade bellowed loudly.

"I'll be sure to remember that if we ever pass through here."

Everyone in the back turned their head towards the unknown voice and saw a boy with spiky, wild hair in the back with bangs that framed his skin, sharp, pure onyx eyes, and black wolf ears and tail that wagged behind him slowly in contentment.

Usagi got ready to pull out her sword, and everyone became defensive behind her. "Who are you?" Tsunade demanded of the raven wolf.

The wolf bowed. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Could my men please sit and have a rest here." He requested of the mountain lion.

Tsunade scoffed and turned her nose up. "Well, Uchiha-san, it would seem that they could, as long as you don't demand any of my food or water."

Sasuke nodded and made a hand signal, which in turn caused about twenty samurai to be seated in the large backyard of the orphanage about an hour later, laughing about and resting out their tired muscles.

Sasuke, as well as the other's who were dressed in different clothes from that of a normal samurai were sitting apart from the armored men and seemed to be sitting silently.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke looked up and spotted Kazuo who let Kyo hold tightly onto his hand.

The small girl let go of the taller man's hand and walked over towards the black wolf. She tripped when she was almost there and Sasuke caught her with ease. "Watch it little one. So what are you called?"

"Kyokokura. But I get called Kyo a lot more often." She yipped happily, scrambling into Sasuke's lap. She reached up felt Sasuke's ears gently. "Why don't you have white ears like Kazuo-otousan if you're both wolves?"

Sasuke looked up to Kazuo, completely ignoring the fact that Kyo had scrambling out of his lap and went behind him. "White ears?"

There was a stare off as the two wolves stared at one another endlessly, which was until Sasuke felt something brush down his tail and pain shoot up his spine. He yowled loudly as his body recognized someone had just pulled his tail.

The samurai were at arms at once with the cry of the black wolf. "Taisho!" They all echoed loudly.

Kazuo growled loudly as their sharp weapons were soon pointed at Kyo who curled up, frightened by the noise. Kazuo's growl caused the others who lived with him to draw their weapons and look towards the commotion, ready to act if need be.

Sasuke laughed lightly and turned to the white rabbit, scooping her up in his arms as tears gathered at her eyes. "Relax boys, it's nothing." He told the soldiers, who returned to lazing about directly.

Kazuo took Kyo from Sasuke's arms, set her down, and kneeled down to be eye level. "Kyo-hime, what have I told you about touching other's tails?"

"But- But Kazuo-otousan! Everyone's is so much longer! They're sleek, and brushed, and pretty!" She yelled. "Why can't I have a tail like that?"

Kazuo hugged her closely, his eyes clenched shut. "Kyo-hime."

"Oi, you're not alone Kyo-chan."

The small girl looked up to see a boy with spiky, dark brown hair tied up in a pony-tail, dark brown eyes, large, curling antlers coming out of the top of his head grinning down at her, and a small dark brown tail. "You couldn't forget me, right?"

"Shika-kun." She released herself from Kazuo and walked over to the buck demon. "You understand me, right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, but you really shouldn't go around touching other's tails. I'll tell you why when you're older, okay?"

"Hai!" She beamed.

**00-o-00-o-00**

**Akuma no Tenshi**

**00-o-00-o-00**

All was silent, save for the night sounds of crickets chirping and singing songs to one another. Even with the serene surroundings, the samurai slept with one eye open… metaphorically of course.

As silent toes walked out, everyone's eyes awakened but didn't dare to open. When the feet got to close, cool, onyx eyes snapped open and a pale hand reach out to grasp a tan ankle.

Before Kyuubi could scream, he was pulled to the ground and his mouth was covered by another hand. He struggled to break free, but it seemed that this person was stronger than himself and he gave up after some more struggles.

The stranger put a finger to pale lips and it was then that the redhead noticed he had been pulled under this person's covers and they were crouched over him.

He mimicked the movement and when the pale lips widened to a smile, he suddenly felt as if he were flying through the air as the colors around him unfocused.

Once back in focus, he found himself staring right into cool, onyx eyes. "Oi! Where do you get off doing that to me!?" Kyuubi yelled furiously at the pale man. He had sleek black hair pulled back into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck and black wolf ears that matched Sasuke's.

A deep chuckle resounded from the pale man. "Gomen. But you were lucky it wasn't anyone else that got you. Some of us are ruthless, even to allies. What were you doing anyways…" He trailed off, silently asking for Kyuubi's name.

"My name is Uzumaki Kyuubi. And some of your soldiers looked cold so I was bringing them some spare blankets." The redhead answered.

"Kyuubi-kun, would you mind answering some things for me?" The wolf asked staring at the moon that hung in the sky.

"How 'bout you tell me your name first, ask the questions, and then I'll see if I can answer them." Kyuubi huffed.

The raven let out another chuckle at the attitude of the redhead. "Very well, my name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm one of Sasuke's older brothers. Now, why on earth does do you have weapons at the orphanage?"

"Because there are people out there who put us here. Sure, maybe one or two were actually put on the doorstep by their parents, but most of us weren't. My parents… died trying to end a war. Kyo's parents were killed by a drunken carriage driver, her mother died instantly but her father had just enough energy to bring her to us before dying on our doorstep. Sakura, the bull, was sent here at six years old with a note from her parents saying they couldn't take care of her anymore. But Usagi, the panther, her parents and entire family were brought down by bandits and she was the only one who lived because her parents stuffed her in a cupboard before the bandits got them so she trains to find them and repay them." Kyuubi explained. His face soon took on one of surprise as he slapped his hands over his mouth. "Gomen, I shouldn't have said all that information without their okay! Please don't tell them!"

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed." Itachi spoke deeply, causing shivers to run up Kyuubi's spine.

"Our?"

Itachi chuckled that same dark chuckle and looked right into Kyuubi's eyes, grasping the tan hand and pulling their bodies flush together, faces barely an inch apart. "Yes, Kyuubi-kun, ours." He said, bringing his lips to Kyuubi's, who didn't know how to respond to that so suddenly.

But by the end of the night, Kyuubi was panting underneath Itachi for the third time as he whispered sweet nothings into the kitsune's ear. This brought tears to Kyuubi's eyes as he thought of it as a one night's stand. This slowly began to crush him from the inside.

**00-o-00-o-00**

**Akuma no Tenshi**

**00-o-00-o-00**

Okay, now, the army would have liked to sleep at least ten more minutes, but sadly all was lost.

"Oh sweet Kami-sama, my eyes!"

"Naruto!!"

"Why me!?"

And thus, the samurai and company began their day at least ten minutes earlier.

All kids of the 'orphanage' sat around the table and ate their food. And Naruto sat in a corner, shrouded by an ominous cloud of angst that had appeared that morning.

Usagi finished swallowing her bite of food. "Come on Naruto. There's got to be a time when you learn about the birds and the bees. We all planned on telling you and Gaara-chan that babies don't come from the stork anywa-" Her sentence was cut short as a piece of meat landed in her hair.

She whipped around to glare at Kazuo who held Kyo in his lap but his stare promised of a slow and painful death and caused her to shut-up.

"I knew that." Naruto said. "I just prefer the birds and the birds to the birds and the bees. Much more… me, version." He said as if it came up in everyday conversation. When everyone was staring at him like he was a madman, he sighed. "Oh come on! I grew up under the care of women, five sisters, two bitches, and a gay older brother! I can't believe you didn't see this coming! But still, Shukaku, Usagi, please cover yourselves next time!"

Usagi giggled and a large chuckle came from a boy around the same age as Kyuubi with sandy blonde hair to his shoulders, navy blue eyes with dark rings around them, and sandy colored fox ears and tail.

He was punched in the shoulders by two people; one was a girl his age with blonde hair that was a lighter shade than his, blue-green eyes, and the same sandy colored fox ears and tail. The other was a boy around Naruto's age with shaggy, blood red hair, icy jade eyes with dark rings around them as well, and sandy colored fox ears and tail. "Itai! Gaara-niisan, Temari-niichan! Why'd you do that?"

Temari soon jumped upon the boy with lightning fast reflexes and proceeded to claw at his face. "Don't harm our innocent Naru-chan, Shukaku-niisan!"

As the mauling continued, the rest of the table seemed at peace. Kyuubi seemed happy taking pieces of food from his sister's plates when they weren't looking, Tsunade had already broken out the sake and was sharing with Shikamaru, Kazuo played with Kyo as she giggled happily at her family, but Ino and Sakura were scowling at the other end of the table.

A knock brought everyone to a halt and Tsunade drunkenly sighed, stumbling over to get the back door. "Yo!" She shouted at whoever was there.

"Tsunade-sama!" Usagi shouted, shoving the other blonde out of the way of the door before he went overboard. "Gomen Uchiha-san. Is there anything you need?"

Sasuke nodded and walked inside as Usagi moved out of the way for him to enter. "Hai, we are near the end of our journey, but we only need to pick up some people… from here. If you could please, introduce me? Then I will introduce you to my brothers and sisters."

Usagi sighed. "I'm Rai Usagi, that's Subaku no Gaara, Temari, and Shukaku, Uzumaki Kyuubi, Dai, Tsuki, and Naruto, Rentetsu Kazuo, Okiyu Kyokokura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura."

"Very good, now I need all but the last two you mentioned to come out so we may speak."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Why the hell do you need us all? Tell us before I begin to assume you're demon traders!"

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head as the blonde ranted on. "Do not worry Naruto-kun, I have never, nor will I ever, trade demons. And you might want to settle down and come with us, this pertains you especially, Akuma no Tenshi." He whispered the last part under his breath, but Kyuubi heard it and glared at the boy hard, hoping his duck-ass hair might spontaneously combust.

If only.


End file.
